FEM GINTAMA
by lenore4love
Summary: A strange virus invades Edo causing people to change their gender, obviously this virus also affects the Yorozuya...
1. Chapter 1

FEM GINTAMA

The alarm in the form of Justaway Gintoki Sakata told him it was time to get up, the samurai stood up lazily and went to the bathroom to take a shower and step off the smell of last night's sake.

Gin-san went to the bathroom half asleep, take off his clothes and climbed into the bathtub with his eyes almost closed in sleep

-Ahhhh ... my back hurts- he thought to himself. Just look at the ceiling that was distinguished by the steam of hot water and then looked down but found something unusual sticking out of his chest. He stared at the pair of lumps floating in warm water, then calmly under even more eyes to where were supposed to be his penis ... but found nothing. Gin-san came out of the tub and looked in the mirror reflecting the finding in the face of a red-eyed woman who seemed to belong to a dead fish and long hair and silver with some laughters that fell gracefully over her shoulders. Gintoki looked at the image that the mirror was showing him, touch his face and saw the woman in the mirror did the same, also touched his hair, realizing that it was longer than normal, just like the girl at her reflection, then with fear about his hands to his chest ... and yes ... her nightmare had come true instead of your chest could feel a pair of breasts ...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Cried the samurai waiting at least hear his deep, manly voice, but instead a shrill cry came from his throat, Gin-san immediately covered his mouth, took a towel to the entanglement waist and went to look for Kagura to wake him up that bad dream

- Kagura, wake up, now! - Cried the samurai with the strange female voice that did not like at all and feeling his new breasts move uncomfortably.

Soon he saw a red hair looked out the closet door ... but that was not Kagura, he was a boy with pale skin, short red hair and blue eyes was wearing the pajamas of the Yato and it was very tight

-Gin-chan What happens?- said the guy with male voice, the boy looked surprised for a moment and spoke again -Gin-chan, my voice is rarely- said again

- Kagura? - Gintoki asked, forgetting for a moment the situation and seeing the guy before him (or her) that looked strangely himself

The redhead jumped out of the closet, the pajamas was tight and too small.

-Gin-chan, my shoulders are too wide and something in my way between my legs- complained until fixed his eyes on the woman in front of her (or him)

-Gin-chan ... you have boobs- Kagura said grabbing one breast revealed that brought Gintoki

-I already realized that! And stop touching me- yelled giving him a slap

-You should cover yourself, are you not ashamed? - scolded the redhead taking off the top of his pajamas to reveal a shapely abdomen even for a young children. He put the pledge in the movie silvery frowned

- What the hell is wrong with you? How can you be so calm? You are a man and I am a woman, that's not normal, where is my penis? I want him back, and go several times to take it from me, perhaps it's fun to take Gin-san´s penis, perhaps they say, "oh we're bored kidnap the most important part of the protagonist" are crazy, will they be sick? Oh God, kill me, kill me and end this suffering! Now what? Gintama will become a shoujo anime?- Screamed and whined the samurai

-Wow, I have a very big one- interrupted the new voice of Kagura who was looking into his pants

-stop checking yourself-Gin-san yelled giving him a punch in the head -we have to know what happened to us, I will not live as a woman- said angry

-but Gin-chan you are a very pretty girl, and your breasts look bigger than mine- said the opening the silver haired pajamas

-So what? I want to return to normal man¡-said shaking Kagura while trying to prevent the tears leave out from his eyes -why women have to be so sensitive? I can not ... stop ... to cry- he said wiping tears that trickled from her eyes -Why do I get to mourn? Silly girl´s hormones!- shouted still crying

-Gin-san, Kagura-chan, are you okay?- Suddenly shouted a shrill voice coming from the entrance. Soon a girl brown lenses and two braids went into the house, wearing the pink kimono used to use Otae

-Shimpachi?- Asked Gin-san and Kagura together

The girl nodded -then I see that you too pass the same- she sighed in frustration

-Pachi, what happen to us? Why did they have stolen our manhood?- Gin-san ask to the teenager shaking now, which accommodate the lens before explaining the situation

-It seems a strange virus has spread all over Edo and changing people´s gender, the government has not found a cure ... - Shimpachi said trying to remain calm.

Gintoki further enraged with the boy's response ... well ... the girl.

-Those bastards, what the hell they do with our taxes if they cannot find a solution to this problem?, We will have to go talk to them and force them to find a cure- said with a somber tone walking toward the door

-First you should dress - told Shimpachi

-But our clothes are too small and too big- said Kagura, Shimpachi sigh again.

At the end Kagura term using some items of Gin-san and his trousers and black shirt, while Gintoki put on his kimono and his belt had to adjust even more so that he could fit well in the waist, borrowed some shoes to Kagura ´cause his boots were too big so Kagura use Gin´s boots.

-well ... those damn cops are going to return us to normal whatever way- he took his wooden sword and with his other two friends took to the streets on the way to the headquarters of the Shinsengumi.

The city was made a mess all girls using men's clothing and men wearing girls clothes, all were desperate to inspect their bodies and panicking.

They finally reached their destination; they went knocking down the door, all members previously men now were all women who were comparing their sizes with each other. But there was one that captured the attention more than others...

A woman with black straight hair that hung to her waist, still she seemed angry it made her even more beautiful.

- Do not tell me you're Toshi-kun? - Gintoki mocking voice said, the brunette turned, close was even more beautiful: sharp blue eyes looked angry as well as she had a cigar between her lips. It was also looking at her large breasts and a very small waist, ending with a good size hips, although his uniform off man could still appreciate her curves.

-Don't tell me Toshi-kun stupid, I'm Hijikata- he claimed the girl with a voice that demanded respect but it was still pleasing to the ear.

"Hey ... Why are you hotter than me? - Gintoki claim pointing the vice-captain breasts

- What? -ask the brunette angry

-Why are you hotter than me? Besides, your hair is straight and beautiful, why are you prettier than me? It's okay to be female but I'm still the hero, why have such large breasts? It is not fair- Gintoki said tighten Hijikata's breasts which he cannot help dropping a little girly cry

-Let me go, damn pervert- he said with an intense blush on his face trying to secede from the silver haired that not leave her alone

-it seems that all this affect you too ... - said another voice, a woman's very soft voice, all turned to see

-What? you were not dead?- Asked Gin-san suddenly to a girl that was identical to Mitsuba, Okita's sister, had the same blond hair and red eyes they also brought the short hair and clutching a queue and the head brought a strange red sleeping mask

-I´m Sougo- said the girl leaning against the wall

-Okita-san is a girl, then that means that Kondo-san also- said thoughtfully Shimpachi

-Ja ja ja, you have no boobs and you are a woman, what a shame- Kagura said mocking Okita

-Of course it is, in fact I have larger breasts than you-Sougo said calmly

-Obviously because now I am a man- claims Kagura

-I was referring to when you were a woman- replied Okita, Kagura glanced challenging

-Listen boy, is no good to mess with a man, as well as a man now I'm stronger and taller- he said approaching to Okita who smiled sadistically

-Really? I want to see it- and without Kagura noticing the blond kicked her in the crotch, the girl only managed to curl

After a few seconds of silence, the girl turned to see Gintoki

-Gin-chan ... it really hurts- she said haltingly...

All sighed when he saw that the girl still not quite used to her new body...

/

**Hi hi, well hope you like this first chapter, and sorry if some things are wrong because this is my second fic in English, so… I have to scream for help to Google-sensei ja ja ja, If you want to read the original one is in Spanish, so just go to the fics that are in Spanish and… that's all… so… see you later… I hope…**


	2. Chapter 2

FEM GINTAMA

Kagura did not take long to recover from back pain overcame her, so she could barely stand upright and pinched Okita´s nipples, which ended up hugging his chest trying to suppress the tears of pain.

The two stared for a moment and then rush towards each other and get to fight like they used to almost always.

The other looked the two kids bored, even if they were men or women ever change, but the fight was interrupted by a female voice.

-Vice-commander, I was looking for you- a little girl came hurriedly, her hair was black and straight, under the ear and had a nice side fringe, her body was small with a round and pretty face, making it a very young girl in sight, especially because her cheeks red with hurry.

"So cute" thought all of them while seeing the girl who tried to take a breath ... until I caught his attention in his hand ... brought a racke ...

-Yamazaki?- Hijikata ask removing Gintoki off inconsistencies that still muttering about because the addict mayonnaise was sexier than him

-Yes, I am, I've been looking for you, the commander refuses to leave his room, we try to say that we are all women, but he ignore us- explained Yamazaki looking worried, which made her look more "moe "

-Surely not go out because it is a very ugly woman- sneered Gintoki, in fact say that made him feel better because the female ego up knowing that he was prettier than anyone else.

-That idiot ... - said Hijikata who walked down toward the room Kondo

-Kondo-san, come out, we have work to do- said Hijikata angrily

-Better to break down the door- suggested Sougo trying to take his bazooka, which he now weighed more than normal

-I do not want to leave- said a choked voice, obviously a woman, if I am a woman How can I marry Otae-san? - Said lamenting

-Kondo-san, my sister also gender changed... well I do not think that you marry her- said Shimpachi trying to help.

- Otae-san is a man? - Surprised and asked the commander to order the door opened revealing a woman of about thirty, short brown hair, small thin eyebrows, with a nice body, and she had plenty contrary to what everyone thought was not a female gorilla, until it was something pretty.

-That shows that we are meant to be together- she said dreamily -I thought that she had not been affected by this virus, I was watching on the news that some people are immune- explained rising and taking his sword -that reminds me ... Why are you here?- he pointed to the Yorozuya

-Ah, is because Gin-san was so desperate to find a cure that we ended up here because you are the closest the government we know- explained Shimpachi the silver haired just crossed her arms

-Well sorry, all I know is that the government is already working on finding a solution, for now we have to go to calm people down- said Okita taking his katana and went to the door

-So get out of here, may go to waste time as usual- said Hijikata igniting another cigarette.

-Toshi-chan you don't have to treat us at this bad- claimed Kagura emphasizing the "chan" and following Hijikata

After a few minutes of walking aimlessly Gin-san decided he would better go home before someone saw them in that embarrassing form

-finally you will stop follow me- said upset Hijikata

-Nobody was following you, just going in the same direction as you-called Gintoki. The two samurai were about to start a fight if it were not for a group of men sitting in front of a local area, they began to whistle and say compliments.

-What a pretty girls on these streets, hey ladies, why are you alone? - Said one of the guys approaching Hijikata and Gintoki

-don't you know it's dangerous to go around by yourself? Let my friends and I accompany maybe we could have some fun- the guy said giving a slam on the ass on of the two women.

Gin-san and Hijikata get petrified for a moment and then turned to the man with a vein throbbing in his temple.

-Hijikata-chan ... it was my imagination or this man just touched my ass- Gin-san asked, trying to calm down

-I think it wasn't your imagination Yorozuya-chan... because he also touch mine- said the brunette

-Hey, the ladies are going to be aggressive- said the man and his friends approached him, leering giving the two girls

-It seems that we must teach them who they get-Gintoki said with a confident smile throwing back her curls with a head movement

Hijikata smiled maliciously and put a lock of her hair behind her ear with elegant look and then draw his sword.

The men also laughed and took some weapons such as knives, chains, sticks etc.

In total there were seven against two girls, Gintoki could skillfully knocking out the one that had bothered him, giving him direct in the face with his wooden sword, the other six men reacted immediately and ran towards them, Hijikata easily toppled two of them.

There were four still standing, Gintoki ran to them and when he went to strike the blow with his sword ... this did not reach the guy ..

- What? Why I couldn't beat him? - The man smiled and said, pleased

-Don't you think you need to walk a little more? - He said pointing to the small distance that separated him and the wooden sword, Gintoki cursed under his breath

-idiot! You are a woman, your legs and arms are shorter- Hijikata scolded which suddenly a huge and strong arms grabbed him from behind and pinning charging it with ease -let go jackass! - Shrieked the helpless girl who now could not disengage. When Gin-san was going to help him felt like they pulled the arm, the silver haired put resistance but the men was stronger

-Stupid and feeble woman body!- shouted as the guy put his hands behind his back so no one could defend while another in front of him came near him with clearly perverted intentions

-Now we see what keeps this beauty under her kimono- said drooling and wagging their fingers so lustful

-Hey, better this first, is that it is bigger-said the guy who still held to Hijikata, which was trying to escape the strong grip.

-Take off your filthy hands- Shimpachi shouted running towards them with a pipe, one of the "bad guys "managed to dodge the blow and gave a strong blow to the lens

-We are not interested in ugly girls- he said laughing, got up angrily Shimpachi

-I'm not ugly bastard, I'm just different, plus my glasses make me look more innocent and tender-claimed taking the tube again

-I told you we are not interested- said again taking the nut on the neck of the kimono and throwing it away.

Shimpachi closed his eyes preparing for the impact, but instead felt like someone trapped.

-I thought that as women could defend themselves ... but they are still a bunch of useless- said Kagura with Shimpachi in arms, the girl left on the floor and put his umbrella in the shoulder walking slowly toward the aggressors, and without giving them time to react, she brutally beat all taking care not to hurt Hijikata and Gin-san, then took the two girls by the waist and approached him, spat on the floor near where the men were writhing in pain

-Nobody messes with my girls- tightening more the embrace, causing the two girls end up close to him. They went home together

- Hey, who the hell are "your girls"? - Asked Hijikata angry that remained stuck to Kagura

Leave it us now- claim Gintoki trying to remove the hand of the redhead of his waist. Kagura reluctantly obeyed, she liked to see the face of envy of other men and Shimpachi complaints about not being "ugly"

-Hey... where is Okita-san? - Chestnut asked looking around

-he left after recording how Hijikata and Gin-san was harassed- replied Kagura as usual.

/

**Chapter two finished, hope you like it and make you smile for a while, well see you in the next chapter ja ja ja bye bye **


	3. Chapter 3

FEM GINTAMA

Gin-san, Kagura and Shimpachi were on their way home, until they passed casually by the store where Otae worked, but there was something strange, the people who were entering the premises were women, when they were supposed to be men. The trio of friends decided to go to see, inside they found a bunch of guys dressed as waiters attending to the girls.

-Ah Shin-chan ... what are you doing here?- a deep male voice asked after them, all turned and saw a tall and handsome boy with short brown hair that like the other wore a suit waiter and a smile on his face

-Sister, what's going on here? Why are all dressed like that?- Shimpachi asked looking around

-like all the girls who work here become men, the head decided to change the host club by a hostess club, as the virus do not affect some people the girls can come and enjoy our company, after all we are still very pretty ja ja ja- laughed as usual, what with her present body looked very effeminate.

-Then basically they come to see mannered boys- said Gintoki picking his nose with the little finger

-Gin-san, you've become something of a sissy, but I think you still need an attitude adjustment- Otae said smiling and calm voice approaching the samurai who had to look up to face her

-Hey, do not dare to do anything to a young lady like me right?- Gin-san asked nervous realizing how tall Otae was with man's body. The chestnut just smiled and let go a slap so hard that threw him up

-Oh miss but what happens?- React Otae kneeling next to Gin-san and giving of slaps to "react", but it was actually leaving the poor even more stunned.

Meanwhile far away in a corner was reached to distinguish a very dark aura, it was Kyuubei who sat with her legs entwined and her knees drawn to her chest

-what happens to Kyuubei?- Kagura asked pointing to the girl who was drawing circles with his finger on the floor

-oh, Kyuu-chan is a little depressed because the virus had no effect on her- she explain stop hitting Gin-san for a moment, looking with concern at her friend.

-heeeeeyyyyy kids, bring another bottle of Dom Perignon!- shouted one of the customers in the distance, wearing an elegant kimono burgundy, black hair was pulled back in a simple bun and finally something that did not fit her image... she wore sunglasses

-coming! - Otae shouted running as if she were a woman even

-your sister seems queer- Kagura said to Shimpachi going to claim for the comment but Gintoki interrupted

-Hey, that's not Hasegawa-san? - asked wiping blood from his face, the boys turned to see the woman who previously had requested a bottle of champagne and approached her

-Do not tell me now you like being surrounded by handsome young guys- said Gin-san taking place at the right

-hey, just because you are now women do not stop being a loser- said Kagura with a contemptuous voice sitting to the left of the woman who was getting nervous

- you should be ashamed...- finished saying Shimpachi

-Hey, stop saying things so cruelest-faulted Hasegawa pouting -is not that I like being around guys, it's only now that I have money to splurge anywhere I want, plus I would look weird going to a hostess club because I am a woman- MADAO said

-you with money? Who you kidding? - Gin-san asked, serving some sake

-of course I do, I discovered that as a woman I have a certain charm that attracts men and good, I decided to use that charm to extract money- said with a smile of self-sufficiency, but only got all eyes were fixed on him

-That's called prostitution and is a crime- said Shimpachi in a serious tone

-Gin-chan, I feel bad that MADAO has fallen so low- said Kagura feigning sadness

-yeah, me too ... never thought he would get this far- agreed Gintoki

-stop misinterpret, I'm not selling myself you idiots, as I just said I have a certain charm- and as he said this he took off his glasses, opened his eyes and they all sat in silence with a blush on their cheeks

-Hey, hey, do you know where you got those eyes of damsel in distress? - Gin-san asked enthralled watching Hasegawa

-I do not know; guess it's life rewarding me for having spent so much of suffering- said excited getting his glasses back.

The Yorozuya members decided to stay a while longer, after all, Hasegawa invite them everything they wanted and now that the woman was not renewed problem getting what he want people passing by, it was only a matter of removing the lens and pretend sadness.

Between meals, drinks and fun the day flew, when they left the place because the sun was hiding.

Satisfied resumed the way home, Gin-san and Kagura said goodbye to Shimpachi as he would go to the dojo, but turned around just hit a huge white thing

-Elizabeth-san- he said rubbing his nose by the blow, Kagura and Gintoki turned to see her holding a sign that said" Good evening "a little further back was giving Katzura

-Eli-chan did not change, then Zura must be intact too- Kagura said looking at the dark-haired who was still face them and soon began to tremble

-Of course not ... my samurai pride has been crushed by a stupid virus, how I can live as long as I have to bear this humiliation? Also it is not Zura- said the dark-haired turning around and saying in despair

-But if you're just like always, you just changed the voice- Gin-san said pointing him

-Well I do not remember having these! - said opening the top of his kimono to reveal a pair of medium sized breasts, and were immediately re-filled. Now that they looked at him the samurai had the features of his face thinner, was lower and his clothes were too big for him

-not only I have been struck by this thing ... Elizabeth ... Elizabeth has also been outraged! - he sobbed, all turned to see Elizabeth trying to figure out how he had changed ... but she just kept the same as last time, until the amanto show his legs, this time instead of hairy legs there were a couple of pretty girly and shaved legs, almost looked like a model

-I think that's better, you may find a beautiful girl under that thing- Shimpachi tried to cheer him up

-shut up! Elizabeth and I will find the way back to normal, I cannot fight for the good of the country with this shameful body, let's go- he said pulling his companion who showed a sign that said "Bye "

-he is just angry because he has small boobs-Gin-san said starting to walk followed by Kagura.

Finally after a long day it was bedtime, Kagura was to take a bath while Gintoki finished watching the drama that was on television.

-Hey Gin-chan, can I sleep in your room? I´m no longer fit in the closet - the Yato asked suddenly came out of the bathroom with a towel on his head and wearing Gin-san´s pajama pants

-Well, I have no choice- he said turning to see the red-haired boy was putting the towel on his bare shoulders - and why should you bring my pajamas? - asked pointing him

-My pajamas don´t feet me well anymore, you can use the above-said throwing the pajama shirt, Gintoki caught up and sighed as if this gesture were resigning himself to only use half of his sleepwear

The silver haired went to his room where he changed after Kagura entered to accommodate on the futon the majority had taken for him. The redhead sat on a lotus flower on her makeshift bed and stare for a few moments to Gintoki that accommodated his futon at his side

- Gin-chan, I´m jealous of you- the samurai look her surprised

- Why did you say? - asked crossing his arms

-as a woman you have a very long shapely legs, also a tiny waist and large breasts, you're pretty and your hair is very nice- said staring and walking with her eyes above Gintoki's body which was only carrying the top of his pajamas and tried to cover her legs over his shirt pulling down, which made it look like he was pouting because his face had turned red by the comments of Kagura

-why are you saying silly things? Do not think I'm proud of this body- he claims even covering herself and looking away

- Why not? Indeed you are very beautiful as well- Kagura said smiling innocently, Gin-san dropped out and threw herself on the futon to covering with blankets over his head

-stop saying such shameful things also why you never said something like that when I'm a man?- said even under the covers, Kagura laughed, amused by the reaction of his friend

-is that it is the truth, Gin-chan as well as a man has nothing to flatter-again responded and went to bed

Meanwhile Gintoki even hidden with his hands clung to his chest as he thought "_My God I cannot believe that women can have so many feelings at once, I'm nervous I'm happy and I am ashamed ahhhhhh, why are this sensitive? It was just a few words not a declaration of love ... my face surely this burning" _he thought feeling her cheeks burn _"I cannot stand this anymore, I want my body back" _


	4. Chapter 4

FEM GINTAMA

Gintoki writhed on the futon under the covers, he tempted his chest... yes, he even had that couple of bumps.

Gin sighed and frowned resigned without opening his eyes to feel his belly began to give trouble.

-Damn I should not have eaten so much yesterday- he told himself moving under the futon... but something made him open his eyes ... he felt something between his legs, something wet, warm and unpleasant.

-I couldn´t wet the bed, I am an adult- Gin-san mutter giggling and fearful to see, but that moisture did not give any confidence, so he counted to three and took off the covers...

-blood - cried noticing the stained futon and legs. Kagura who was sleeping on one side awoke lazily rubbed his eyes with his forearm.

She looks at the girl besides her sitting on the futon that marked the spot of blood.

- What? - asked sleepily

-I'm dying, surely this damn virus causes blood inside, I have a bleed take me to a doctor not want to die!- the silver hared scream with panic. Kagura looked after blood and understood everything.

She approached the samurai who trembled and began to mourn against his will

-Gin-chan...- Kagura said taking by the shoulders of the young nervous trembling and weeping Gintoki. Gin looked at the young redhead with blue eyes in front of him -you are already a woman ... you have the menstruation-Gin felt like the soul leave his body

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- the female voice cried out and felt a sharp pain in the abdomen below the navel

-Kagura, kill me! Or wait for me to bleed to death- Gintoki said felt the tears slip out of control

-you will not die Gin-chan, it only lasted three days, maximum five, so go to change your clothes, while I go to the pharmacy- Kagura said in motherly tone with their current voice and body seemed rather paternal

-How can you be so calm? I am a man I cannot walk around with something that only happens to a woman! - The samurai desperate cry

- Gin-chan, calm down, you will get used- she said changing her clothes to go to the pharmacy

-I don´t get used! I am a man!- he began to mourn shouted again -damn, my stomach, hips, breasts hurts, and I cannot stop mourn!- he complained trudging to the bathroom while trying to keep his legs together as much as possible he felt that if the open too much his organs were going to get out.

After all the drama that Kagura and Gin had to go for the latter to learn to wear a pad they had no desire to go out.

-It hurts ... - Gin-san complained clutching his belly, Kagura sighed and went for a few blankets and a bag filled with hot water.

-sit back-ordered Gin who jumped on the couch with a sickly, pale face, Kagura put the bag with water in the stomach and then tangled him with the blankets. Then she lifted the girl's head and sat down doing this using his lap as a pillow

-within minutes you'll feel better- she said turning on the television and starting to play with the silver long locks of the samurai, caught in her fingers and untangled.

-I can´t believe that women have to go through all this- he comment feeling the relieved that provide the heat making him feel drowsy

-You should thank us for the simple fact of exist, look for what we have to spend, you only have a couple of balls and a hose and believe that it can withstand all- the little Yato said braided strands of silver hair

-Listen this is no time to scold me, I'm going through a very difficult situation- Gin-san said feeling his voice cracking because of the scolding of the blue eyed- I hate being so sensitive shit!- complained at the same time it sounded like someone entered the home

-Good morning- said a shrill voice, It was Shimpachi -What's Gin-san? Do you feel bad? - asked taking a seat

-Gin-chan is ...- but the samurai cover Kagura´s mouth before she finishes the sentence

-I think I ate something that was rotten- said the silver haired

-I told you to stay out of their mouths what you find- chided the teenager now serving some tea -I've heard on television that the government is already working on a cure for the virus, so that we can soon return to normal - explain the girl taking her tea quietly

-ja ja ja, I didn´t knew that with a female body you could be so weak, look, being defeated by a simple stomach ache- scoffed the female voice coming through the window. There was Katsura accompanied by Elizabeth

-Shut up idiot, you do not know what I'm going, and no longer go into the houses of others without permission- Gin-san scolded him without even leaving his place while Kagura still very entertaining playing with his hair

-I feel having burst so suddenly but someone are chasing me, and this woman's legs are very short- said rising his kimono thigh showing some legs as sexy as those of Elizabeth.

-Katsura-san, do not go showing your body unseemly about anyone, remember that now you're a girl- Shimpachi scolded while serving another cup of tea and offering the unexpected guest

-I'm sorry Shimpachi-kun but I have to leave, the Shinsengumi is nearly, so see you later-Katsura said getting out by the door now, so Gin-san took the cup still lying with his head resting on the legs of that Kagura her hair had finally left in peace

- Katsuraaaaaaa! This time you may not escape!- shouted the deep and sultry voice of a curvaceous brunette who has broken down the door and clutching his katana made an appearance. To his right was Yamazaki who wore a yellow ribbon adorning his black hair and gave him a look even more beautiful and his children and frown just made him look like a pouting child, on the other side of the vice-captain Okita had hair in a ponytail had changed his uniform, now his shirt and jacket were shorter and clinging to his narrow waist and pants instead of wearing a short black skirt, and making way through the official Kondo appeared wearing his uniform all except he was not wearing the white scarf on his neck and his shirt was open to display the bust line.

-What the hell are you doing here? You should already know that Zura does not live here- Gin-san said moody clutching his belly that had hurt again by the courage

-Sorry boss, but we just see him coming here- Okita said checking everywhere

-Yorozuya what's wrong? Loitering again? – Kondo asked mocking and crossing his arms down his chest

-That's normal for him, that´s why he never have money- Hijikata said lighting a cigarette

-Oi Toushi-chan why are you the only one still using your normal uniform? No matter how loose you dress those tits will be continue to be huge, "scoffed Gintoki in rematch

Hijikata instinctively put his arms over his chest with a blush on his face

-Shut up fool, I use my uniform because I am man- he almost scream looking away even with the red face

-hey, hey Toushi-chan is a tsundere-kept mocking the samurai

-I'm not a tsundere! Stupid lazy samurai- Hijitaka shouted making him look even more tsundere

-not complain deputy commander at least you do not go around saying you "moe" each place you go and not force you to wear ribbons- Yamazaki complained inflating his cheeks

- Why did you say you been forced? - Shimpachi asked trying not to relent at the scene

-because everyone said that combined with me so all the squad put it- he complained.

-seems to be told the truth, there's nobody here- said Okita finished reviewing the site and putting a hand on his hip

-Sougo how can you go around dressed like that? - asked Hijikata seeing the brown garb

-Because I look good- he replied -I can also take advantage of perverts- he said casually

-heard if already left to pave private property you can get out of here, I´m not in the mood to support you- the officers nodded and left without even bothering to apologize for the recently destroyed door.

After a moment of silence...

- Kagura-chan are you okay? You have been very quiet a while ago- Shimpachi asked to note that the boy was now staring at the floor. Gintoki still kept his head on her lap try to get up but just looked up Kagura grabbed his hair and forced him to step into his old position

- What is it? - asked the angry samurai

-nothing ... - answered Kagura

-like of all, let me get up-and again he tried but the Yato did not permit

-...do not get up -Kagura said without even looking up

-Ka... Kagura-chan?- asked in unison Shimpachi and Gin-san to notice how her face was tinged with a thousand colors and gathered his legs, then Gintoki suddenly get up and Kagura covered her crotch with both hands

-I told you do not get up – she cried ashamed

-Kagura ... don´t tell me ... your little buddy woke up?- Gin asked trying to hold back a laugh

-Gin-san is no time to joke, it must be very difficult for Kagura-chan, she is a girl after all- Shimpachi explained watching the redhead even kept his hands tightly pressed against his crotch

-But how was "that" happened to you? - Gintoki asked trying to calm down

- I don´t know… I was just normal until Zura arrived and began to show the legs and then came everyone else as if nothing happened... then I realized... What do I do this is disgusting! -

-I suppose that is normal, after all, you already have lots of male hormones in your body...- Shimpachi reasoned

-it is not otherwise have to do what every man does when that happens, mastu... - but the teenager hit him in the head before he end the sentence

-Heed him not, try to calm down, or think of other things- recommended the boy

-imagine ugly things, or go put ice in your pants- Gin-san joked but then Kagura unexpectedly ignored the first piece of advice so she ran to the kitchen and got all the things that will fit into the clothes.

Kagura complained for a while and after a while return to the room with wet clothes but with a face that looked relieved

-I cannot believe that men have such unpleasant things- said Kagura throwing himself wearily on the couch

-Look who says ... that you suffer "this" is not a blessing- said Gin-san unconsciously

- What do you mean with "this"- asked Shimpachi

-ah... well ... that thing woman always tell- Gin-san laughed nervously

The afternoon passed more quietly than they thought since there was not a single customer so Shimpachi went to his sister's house before it became later, because in his new womanhood was dangerous to walk alone down the street.

Kagura and Gin-san decided it was time to sleep, so once again put each piece pajama

-Gin-chan-called Kagura seeing the other put his futon on the floor

- What?- asked the other

-Why I get excited when I saw them all as women? I'm not like Kyuubei- complained the blue eyed

-I don´t know, maybe because now you have a man body-reasoned Gintoki

-Then ... there is nothing wrong if I do something with you right now?...- Kagura said with a voice that frightened the other suspect

-What do you mean? - asked nervous, but Kagura threw him on the futon without giving much time to react took him by the wrists and submitted

- What are you doing? Let me go! - the grip was very strong not only by the fact that now Gintoki was a woman now but Kagura force was double first as the Yato clan and second for being male.

-Listen, I'm not able to do something, remember that I am "in those difficult days "also you aren´t who is doing this, are your hormones, do not let it control you, let me go!- the samurai whined trying to escape

-Gin-chan...- Kagura said placing her knee between the legs of the woman and separating, Gintoki now just shuddered at the contact and closed his eyes waiting for something inevitable, but instead he just heard the laughter of Kagura

-ja ja ja ja you're a fool! How do you think I'm going to do that? ja ja ja that´s what you get for making fun of me in the afternoon, ja ja ja- laughed uncontrollably and walking were getting rid of his own bed. Gin-san was in the same position until they caught the cruel joke

-What the hell is wrong with you! Do not play like that, you really scared me! Damn, where do you learn such things? No longer let you watch too much television- he said trying to calm down, his heart was beating fast and he could still feel the nerves to the surface

-I didn´t learned on television, I saw it on one of those magazines that you always strips away when you think I'm asleep- Kagura said getting under the covers

-then you should not go rummaging through the trash!, hears not ignore me! I know you're not sleeping!- but there was no answer, Gintoki gave a snort of anger.

-God this girl one day will cause me an ulcer- and he lay down by until the memories of what had happened a few seconds ago returned. A blush came over his face and his heart beating strongly again -seriously ... I hate being a woman - complained and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

FEM GINTAMA

One more day with that horrible and grotesque body, not to mention that was also carrying the curse of every 28 days.

He squirmed between the sheets, hugging his belly that was hurting again, he did not want to stand still and apparently Kagura was the same, but a loud shout let him out of his reverie

-Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiin-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan-heard as the voice of a certain kunoichi shouted desperately, Kagura and Gintoki ignored, only covered their faces with the pillow

-Gin-san, you don´t tell me you have became a woman- the ninja shouted shamelessly entering one into the room where the samurai and the Yato slept

-ahhhhhh, how relieve you are a boy- she said happily hugging Kagura who was just trying to get rid of her

-Hey, did you see who you're hugging?- asked Gintoki annoying out of blankets, Sa-chan looked for a moment and let out Kagura with a dramatic move

-Gin-san What is this? Why is there a woman in your room?- she said with voice hurt

-Gin-san is here damn shortsighted- the silver haired said pointing to herself

-the only one who can speak to me in that way is Gin-san, and you're not gonna steal him to me you bitch- Sarutobi responded with a more severe tone

-Don`t call me bitch, useless ninja! - he claimed arose at the end of the bed and Sa-chan did the same thing

-quiet girls, do not fight for me- Kagura said patting the shoulder of each

-Don`t act like you were me- scolded the real Gintoki while Sa-chan was going up again in a hug Kagura

-Hey, Who gave you permission to hug me?- go and make me breakfast slut- Kagura ordered

-Why do you always treat me like your slave? But that's okay, I will if that's what you want- the kunoichi said with flushed face and wearing a dog collar as she walked to the kitchen

-Gin-chan, you should make the most of Sa-chan- recommended Kagura, Gintoki just sighed, the only good thing was that Sa-chan cocked the breakfast

When they went to the table it was already laid, and Sa-chan was sitting next to on the floor ready to take orders.

- Why you didn`t get affected by the virus?- asked Kagura eating his bowl of rice

it's because I just came to Edo, I was doing a job away from the city so when I arrived they were all converted as well, so I came quickly, but I'm glad that you do not pass anything, she explained clinging to the boy`s leg who just ignored it

-Kagura how long you will continue with this charade?- Gin asked annoying

-Gin-san, how long are you going to have this dirty woman here at home?- Sa-chan said sending him a disdainful look at the curly-haired woman

-the only slut here is you and go away! – and the samurai gave her a kick in addition to destroying the newly arranged door also sent it to fly away ...

-Oi, even I wanted to say to wash the clothes-Kagura aid annoyed

-Shimpachi will do it- Gintoki said pulling on the couch and getting to read the JUMP, he did not want to do anything, at least not as long as those conditions continue. Minutes later ended up unconscious and Kagura invaded by his boredom set out to find something fun to do, so after reviewing all the drawers in the house found an old camera, took a few pictures and then she saw the samurai who slept in the armchair with disordered kimono to reveal a bare shoulder and her beautiful legs.

Without thinking twice Kagura carefully removed the magazine that covered the face to the sleeping girl, she took a good angle and took several pictures ... then a mischievous smile on her face was drawing, so she ran away from home to where Otae worked. The Yato knew that Otae used to wear different costumes for her work and although they never told the reason she knew that men were just vicious animals, or at least that was what she always listened.

In half an hour Kagura return home full of all sorts of costumes including maid uniforms Chinese style dresses, schoolgirl uniforms and even a school swimsuit.

Careful not to wake Gintoki (which means hit him in the head while sleeping to get unconscious) changed the kimono by one of the many costumes that had been achieved and after a chuckle started taking photos.

Slowly the crimson eyes were opening. a stabbing pain in his head made him complain, he ran a hand through his bangs to remove the hair from his face as it touched his long curls could feel something unknown. He raised both hands feeling with them the strange object on his head ... cat ears? A maid's cap? A cool breeze on his legs made him realize the strange costume he was wearing

-Gin-chan, look this way-Kagura asked kindly with the camera ready to take a picture

-What the fuck are you doing? And why I`m wearing a cosplay of _"He is my master"_ he asked, rising from his couch exalted wearing the sexy maid outfit that showed her attributes

-don`t you like? Then you can use the Goth Lolita- offered the flamboyant dress showing a full black and white lace ruffles.

-I'll kill you- he grimly threatened taking his wooden sword running towards the Yato

Both began to make havoc around the house, running from side to side, breaking furniture, jumping obstacles and shouting nonsense until Gin-san was able to reach the blue-eyed and knocked him down, putting on him to not escape

-Kagura! I heard what had happened here in Edo so daddy has come to save you- a familiar voice interrupted then... but "daddy" do not expect to meet with his little girl now turned into a little boy with a strange woman with curly silver hair dress as a prostitute over his daughter's... the two of them flushed, sweaty and breathing hard ...

/

**Ahhhh a little chapter ja ja ja but funny don`t you think? Oh well… ¡thanks for the reviews Im so excited ja ja ja XD sorry… I will stop talking**


	6. Chapter 6

FEM GINTAMA

Kagura and Gintoki could see how the color on the face of Umibozu gradually disappeared.

The samurai and the Yato looked at each other wondering why that reaction until they realized the compromising position in which they were

-damn you... - heard that the amanto began to say in a whisper –How you dare to want take advantage of my sweet child?- he said with cried eyes wide giving an accurate punch at the samurai who sent him to fly until it hits with the wall

-Who the hell wants to take advantage of it? Do you think I like walking around with a maid costume?-

-I do not care what kind of perverse fetishes you have! - snapped Umibozu

-I told you is not a fetish! Your "little girl" was who got me this ridiculous suit- he defended himself by pointing to the red haired who only picking his nose careless

-Kagura would be unable to do such a thing- continued the amanto taking the samurai by the neck of the suggestive costume forcing him to stand up on tiptoes to get to the same level, forming between them looks fierce struggle

-let go perverted with father complex- Gin-san threatened

-the only pervert with complex here is you- devoted a final glare before traipsing stomach a few feet away from each other each one, which gave them an opportunity to take their weapons, a sword of wood or a green umbrella.

They were about to kill himself when opportunity came Shimpachi

-What's here? Why are they fighting and why Gin-san is dressed like that? - asked watching the curious scene

-Daddy is angry because Gin-chan is simply a pervert- said Kagura

-Don't blame me for your perversions- Gintoki scolded holding his wooden sword force waiting for the attack of the oldest Yato

-I never thought you'd get so low as to blame a sweet girl- Umibozu lamented thinking of a good way to kill the samurai maid

-Kagura-chan do something to stop them!- ordered Shimpachi desperate.

The redhead just sighed when Gin-san and Umibozu took air to give the first blow ahead Kagura giving them both a blow to the head to the two producing a river of blood from the nose of both

-behave yourselves right now... and you two call yourselves adults… -Kagura spat with contempt and hate.

After returning from brain death caused by the youngest...

-So why did you come?- asked the samurai still brought the maid suit because he could not find his clothes and was wear that or go naked

-as I said a few minutes before, I came to save my little girl, and that`s when I found out just what happened in Edo contact one of my colleagues on the underground, apparently he has a kind of medicine for this virus, without But give it too expensive- he said over a cup of tea in his hands

-then you came to give us money to get the medicine - wonder excited the blue-eyed boy taking his father's hands in hers

-Kagura, you know that all the money I collect is to give you a good education ...- he began to say

-What education? I'm not going to school and do not send me anything, I have to work on this pity Yorozuya- complained her daughter

-...so I cannot be spending money just for a mild flu...- continued, ignoring the girls comments

-you call "flu" to a complete gender change?- intervened Shimpachi somewhat offended

-...so Kagura, you will have to become an adult and work to get what you want...- said dramatically taking the youngest by the shoulders

-but she already works, what does not pay attention? - Gintoki now said picking his nose

-But do not worry, Daddy will not let you be so lonely, take- and gave her a piece of paper- be a good girl, we will see us soon- he smiled like a comic book hero as he left the house

-damn baldy- the trio of independents said while Kagura unfolded the paper. It had written in an address and the name of the guy who was supposed to sell the medicine.

-and where do you think we will get the money fucking baldy? - asked the three in unison drawing fire

-I can help- said a deep male voice. At the door of the house was an older man smoking a cigarette, wearing a men's kimono, and looked with a strange smile, though very familiar

- Who are you?- Gintoki asked with suspicion

-you ask that to the person who rent this house?- said the older man -and why you dress like that?-

-¡¿the old bitch?- asked the old witch scared Gintoki

-who do you say old bitch, transvestite! -shouted back Otose-san

-Otose-san, do you get affected by the virus too? - asked Shimpachi

-I think that's more than obvious- said Otose giving another inhaled to his cigarette

-Well, How is supposed you help us? - asked calmer Gin-san used to her maid costume

-down we have many customers, Catherine and Tama cannot do it alone, so you will help them, obviously I will pay you- he said leaving the place, leaving a trail of scent snuff

-you already listened guys! We have work to do-Gin-ordered but before... -Where are my clothes?- Kagura said, looking at an evil aura

-finishing the job I will give it to you ... – the girl ran to his closet/room –I also have one for Shimpachi- said with a strange smile on his face

Finally, the three go to work, Gin-san and Shimpachi wore the same maid costume while Kagura wear a discreet waiter uniform but made him look very handsome in spite of being just a kid.

They spent the afternoon attending to all guests including a bunch of drunken lust and yet not Shimpachi Gintoki could complain because they were under the watchful eye of Otose-san

-if any of those old-green tail pinch my ass again I swear I'll kill them- said the silver heared breaking a glass with her hand

-at least they not raise your skirt all the time- agreed Shimpachi feeling that his dignity was slowly fading

-do not be weeping-annexed Kagura did not seem very affected

-rather than defend us you're going through the very well walking happily in your waiter outfit!- Gin-san scolded him on the verge of tears

-but you have become very popular, they have asked me for your phones numbers, that guys are very friendly, always saying that they will be kind to you- said the redhead sitting a moment

-Kagura-chan should not go revealing private information and less to such people! - shouted the teenager

-they also have left all these tips- and took a small bag of coins and banknotes

-ah... well... I think after all not so bad... - began, Gin-san with a strange laugh

-we can stand a while longer- agreed the teenager

And after that Gintoki and Shimpachi were all smiles, flirting shamelessly for all customers, renouncement to serve them until the morning so caught up they fell exhausted in the bar

-what a pair of pussy- complained Kagura taking from her pocket a camera, taking a picture of the two "maids" who slept on their arms tenderly leaning in the table, her cheeks flushed from the heat and her hair falling gracefully over their faces while their chest rose and fell in a rhythmic breathing which gave it a nice touch to the already mellow scene.

/

**YAY SORRY FOR THE LATE MY BRAING COULDN'T THINK NOTHING COOL… WELL THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT BUT I CANT DO ANYTHING BETTER T_T SORRY… HOPE YOU LAIKE ANDA THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

FEM GINTAMA

CHAPTER 7

Gintoki, Kagura ShimpachI finally gave a melancholy sigh at the sight before them all the money collected from the night before. A look of bitterness draw the faces of the three members of the Yorozuya to realize that they had failed to get even half the money for the antidote that would return to their respective genres

-This sucks!- Gintoki screamed throwing out the table in an act of frustration -let's face it, we never return to normal, resign ourselves to become a anime shoujo- Then out of nowhere began to hear a tune that could well be a cynical plagiarism of the first opening of Sailor Moon, along with a series of images showing our hapless protagonist of permanent silver hair in different costumes and very feminine poses that any poor pop Idol could do

-STOP! – Shimpachi shouted interrupting and returning back to the living room

-Gin-san, we can not give up, resist until then! - Implored the boy shaking the samurai who was still in his dream -Kagura-chan help me, Gin-san´s eyes begun to become bigger- called as the same time that Gin´s lazy eyes started to become very bright and with big eyelashes

-Stop whining like little girls- Kagura scolded them, who seemed to be concentrating on something.

-Well, we can´t do that because right now we are girls- the teenage reasoned

Kagura jumped up facing the two girls while one of them and was the perfect protagonist of a shoujo anime.

-Seems to be time to you to put to work those bodies- Kagura said giving a pat on the back of the other two

- Kyaaaaa! Gura-kun is a pervert!- Gintoki screamed foolishly with a blush in his cheeks

-ahhhhhh Gin-san is already spoiled… Kagura-chan, what does that mean that we have to put to work our bodies? You're not thinking strange things right?- Shimpachi asked covering his chest in a protective reflex

-Of course not, go find something in which to make money in the meantime I'll go do something, see you later- and she run out of the house

Shimpachi looked that Gins had his hair in two silver pigtails, the teenager could not help to giving a sigh

-Gin-san, let us seek a good job- said the samurai taking the doll out of the house also with no hope of finding something good they ended in the Yoshiwara district.

-I think that ultimately we have to do weird things- Shimpachi wailed

-Gintoki? Shimpachi?- someone called them, both turned encountering an attractive blond man, wearing a black yukata with a red obi, a scar across his eye and his cheek, while among their lips had a long pipe

- Tsukuyo-san? - Asked Shimpachi

-Yes, I see that you too have been affected by the virus- he said, taking out the pipe from his mouth with elegance

-Ehhhh Tsuki-kun, you got so handsome- Gintoki flirted with Tsukuyo hooking his arm while he rubbed against Tsukuyo

-Wha… What´s wrong with you?- he asked all red-faced because of the strange gesture

-Don't´t listen to him, everything is the product of his desperation- explained the chestnut with dull

-ah... it´s okay... I guess- Tsukuyo said trying to escape of the hold of the girl who looked with no intentions of releasing - so what are you doing here? - Asked again, free at least of the contact of Gin-san because he found someone else to flirting

-We are looking for work, we urgently need the money-

-Well, you can help us, as most of the girls have become men they cannot serve all customers

-That´s good What do we have to do?- Shimpachi asked excited

-Just have to sleep with them- the blond replied calmly

- Nooooooo! I will not let my first time to be with a drunken stranger!- Shimpachi screamed

-Shin-chan is still virgin, you will stay as an old single maid- Gin-san laughed

-Gin-san, I think the virus also affected your brain- the scolded him

-Well then, if you dont want to have sex with them you can help Hinowa-san to serve sake and food-

-You could have said that from the beginning- the girl complained, so they went to the shop where they found that Hinowa had not been affected by the virus. Once arriving Hinowa told they would have to change their clothes, but thank goodness she was not a pervert like Kagura so both girls ended up wearing a pair of beautiful kimonos, Gintoki was wearin a blue kimono with patterns of white lilies, also she had to gather her hair into a high bun decorated with a single comb. Meanwhile Shimpachi was wearing a green kimono with golden fish patterns and her hair in a single swindle that fell on his right shoulder

-Gin-san we have to do this to get back to being male and virile men- Shimpachi said with decision

-I don´t feel neither male nor manly in these clothes- suddenly said the girl with silver hair returning to normal, the emotional shock apparently lasted only a few hours -certainly what the hell is Kagura doing? She just left without saying anything, sure she want us to do all the work while she is going to choke sukombu- Gintoki complained trying to loosen the obi because he can hardly breathe

-I hope not, but she seemed very serious this morning- said Shimpachi.

Meanwhile, our heroine or heroine was hiding behind a wall facing the bathroom window of the Shinsengumi mansion where a lot of beautiful women were given a deserved bath

-Ahhhhh, this is awesome- Kondo-san said immersing in the hot water of one of the many tubs that were in place

-I don´t know how you can be so comfortable with these bodies- questioned Hijikata who was covered with a towel but that was not enough to hide her attributes

-Do not stress so much sub-commander, we soon be cured of the virus-Yamazaki added while he was washing his body without shame

-Also do not know why complain so much if you are the one with the best figure of all- Okita told grabbing Hijikata´s big breasts from the back, letting his hands go down to the leg of the brunette -you should stay this way forever- Okita whispered maliciously in his ear making the other blush

-Don´t say that crap and don´t touch me like that- Hijikata said, his voice quivering feeling Okita´s hands while he was trying to escape

-All men are perverts- Kagura murmured getting down of the wall keeping the camera and taking the road again. The redhead walked the streets bored looking around until he found a nearby one particular girl.

-Come on to our bar, drinks are two for one just today!- Katsura was screaming trying to attract potential customers, although the promise of two for one drinks was not what attracted attention, but the outfit she wore: the girl was dressed in a bunny costume jus like one of those Playboy girls, black stockings network, high heels and in her silky black hair a nice white ears that matched her fluffy tail

-Zura What are you doing? I thought you could not save the country with that shameful body-Kagura ask while poking his nose

-Not Zura, it's Katsura, and I am doing this because a nationalist needs economic resources to save the country and this was all I found to make money- he snapped folding his arms

-Where is Elizabeth?- Kagura asked again

-Oh is over there- Zura pointed with his thumb the street corner where the Amanto also brought some bunny ears that made her look even more bizarre than usual, but what men were actually seeing was his legs that could be occasionally seen

-Hey Zura Can I take you a couple of pictures? - Kagura said pulling out his camera

-Of course not! I will not submit to such humiliation- but his body completely contradicted his words and suddenly he had a hand behind his head and the other on his hip. The Yao didn't said anything so she just set about photographing the brunette who changed the pose after each feeding. After a grueling shoot, Kagura went looking for more of his acquaintances among them Hasegawa-san, Sa-cha and all the transvestites who worked at the okamas club who had completed turned into beautiful women, including those of the Host-club. Although Shimpachi and Gin-san…

-Let me go fucking old pervert! - Gintoki screamed trying to remove the slippery hands of a man from his waist

-Ahhhhhh Ginko-chan, do not play hard- said an older man who was no other person than the commander of the Shinsengumi, Matsudaira who liked to spend money hiring women and murderers to kill potential boyfriends of his beloved daughter

-Decrepit old man, die, take away your tentacles off-Gintoki complained

-Tentacles? D you liked that sort of thing? I'm even more excited- Matdudaira said trying to infiltrate his hands through the kimono

-I think that Gin-san is having a hard time- Shimpachi said quietly carring a tray of sake to the customers who were only quiet businessmen

-Ah just get used- Added Tsukuyo who didn´t seem very concerned about it

The time to finish the job came while Gin-san received many offers to do "overtime job" taht he rejected with punchs and kicks

-Kagura-chan, I hope you managed to get some money- said Shimpachi while walking home along with Gin-san who turned his hair.

-I hope so, but I just want to get home and take a bath, I can still feel the hands of that old man- Gintoki complained with a chill running down his back at the mere memory of that man

A few streets later Shimpachi separated because his sister had promised to make dinner, while Gintoki went up to her sweet home to find the red-haired girl sleeping on the couch, Gin-san sighed wearily so he decided to take Kagura to sleep but did not expect that the boy now weighs a ton so decided to put a blanket and pillow before his column tie to broke by carring the boy to his room.

The night passed quietly and nice so Gin had the luxury of waking up to ten o'clock, but when he woke up alone he found a note from Kagura:

_"I came out a while, come back later"_

That was all it said, Gin-san did not give so much importance so he spent the morning as usual: doing nothing, even Shimpachi came to do chores and Kagura did not appear. It was not until lunchtime that the redhead came home

- Where the hell did you were all day?- Gintoki scolded her

-Hey curls, from now on talk me with more respect- Kagura ordered as he pulled out a thick bundle of notes and then fanning him with it

-Kagura-chan, where did you get all that money?- Shimpacho asked without could not believe it

-Oh doing business here and there- She responds counting the bills quite naturally

- What do you mean?- the chestnut inquired with some distrust now

-It doesn´t matter because we can return to normal- the samurai cheerful exclaimed trying to take the money but Kagura didn't let him

-well, you're right but...- continued Shimpachi

-Don´t let unimportant nonsense overwhelm you- Gin-san said; so without wasting more time the trio went to the address Umibozu had give to them, It was a gloomy and dark area looked dangerous but they were were so desperate that they did not care so they bought the antidote as quickly as they could but still had to wait 24 hours to make effect the rest of the day was spent between nervousness and uncertainty, until the next day

-KAGURAAAAAA!- cried with his manly voice shaking Kagura who again was a girl under the futon not wanting to wake up

-Kagura I'm normal! Goodbye giant breasts!- Said ecstatically touching his chest and looking into his pants with his eyes filled with tears of joy, Kagura also awoke feeling that his body was the same as always, hours later Shimpachi sported his puny male body. After the euphoria caused by emotion...

-Now Kagura-chan, tell us who the hell you had to kill to get the money- Shimpachi asked again

-Maybe she sold one of her three stomachs- Gintoki joked

-Of course not, you basically did all the work- said the Yato earning the stares of her frineds

-ahg, well, I will show you, come with me- so they went to the Net Café

Kagura typed an address and accessed to a website called "Edo Hot Girls", she set a password and...

-Wwwww... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?- Gin shouted angry seeing a gallery of photographs of himself in his female version with Kimono, schoolgirl uniform, maid etc. kitten. (see Chapter 5 of this fic)

-don´t worry, there are of Shimpachi too- she click in another link where the teenager appeared as a maid and in kimono -I have of all of you- and then she showed a lot of galleries of the Shinsengumi were taking a bath, suggestive poses of Katsura in a bunny costume, Hasegawa-san with a glass of champagne and nearly all Kabuki-cho habitants

-And how the hell publicly humiliate produce so much money?- Gintoki asked repressing the urge to kill the Yato

-Very easy, I made this website, I went and took pictures and sell the pictures online to the users- Kagura explained

-Well, I guess is normal, I was too sexy as a woman- Gintoki said forgetting his anger

-No, actually the picture that was sold the most was this- the girl move the mouse – The more surprising is that I only take one picture- she continued saying waiting for the image loaded.

The photo showed a beautiful woman in a kimono decorated with gilded butterflies. The woman was lying on a couch with his long, shapely leg out of the opening of the garment, long and shiny black hair that reached to the waist to a sleek combination with white skin. She wore the kimono a little below the shoulders was simulating what a pronounced cleavage, her left eye was bandaged giving her a touch of mystery and finally held a long pipe in his perfect lips lined with a natural soft pink.

-TaTa ... ... Takasugi! - Gintoki screamed

After that Kagura refused to say how she obtained the photo and a few days after the site was canceled according to a "police investigation" bone by the Shinsengumi who chanced to found the page and decided to remove and confiscate (and then destroy) all photos leaving the Yorozuya with no money... again...

Finally people had to spend a whole month to return to normal in Edo...

**/**

**WOW, I finish it, ok, my bad, it was already finish some time ago (some… years… maybe) But well, thanks for the reviews and I hope you could understand this weird English cause as you already know I speak spanish, so there is the Spanish version too if you want to read it, (have the same tittle).**

**Well, Thanks for the patience, thanks for don´t say me something like "Hey girl, you English really sucks" JA JA JA and thanks to Google Translate to help me in some parts, there are some jokes that I didn't know how to translate, so thank you people XD. Hope to see/read you in another fic.**


End file.
